


Second Chance

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Rizzo and Schwarber never had a proper story, but they might as well be each other's second chance at happiness.





	1. An afternoon Visit

Do you miss him?- Kyle instantly regretted asking such a dumb question, moreso when he already knew the answer

Kyle had come visiting Rizzo as soon as he heard he had recently moved back to Chicago, and by the looks of it, Rizzo couldn't be any happier to see his ex teammate. He had hugged Kyle as soon as he entered the door, and he led the way to the deck in the backyard where a cooler with ice cold beers and two chairs were already waiting for them to hang out the whole afternoon.

Rizzo couldn't help but chuckle at Kyle's naive question- of course I miss him, I'll always miss him. But it has stopped hurting and that's a good thing, I can now think about him and smile, thinking about how much I loved him, about his blue eyes, about how we got to share such beautiful moments together on the field and out of it. So, yes, I miss him, but in a good way, don't know if I make myself clear- Rizzo said looking at Kyle who was smiling fondly at him, and  they both had a sip out of their third bottle of beer.

To Kris- Kyle clinked his bottle against Rizzo's, moved by Anthony's heartfelt and honest response

To my old blue eyes- Rizzo said laughing and smiling looking at the sunset. 

It was a particularly warm summer afternoon in Chicago and Rizz was enjoying it. He had miss the city so much, and now that he was back he felt happier than ever, of course it helped that one of his best friends and favorite teammates had come visit so soon. Kyle on the other hand felt warm on the inside and was beggining to feel something he hadn't felt in a longtime 

 

What about you, how's Paige doing, how's Kyle Jr. my favorite nephew?-asked Rizzo. It had taken by surprise every single one of the cubs when Schwarber announced two years ago he was getting divorced from Paige. Rizzo was particularly taken aback when he found out, he had always thought of them as a really cute couple, they looked so in love. But then again one can never know what really is going on in a marriage. On the bright side they had remained friends, and they were sharing custody over Kyle Jr. Rizzo noticed how Kyle despite having aged still had that boyish look of his that made him such a relatable amicable company.

She's fine, she's actually dating this guy named Doug, he's a lawyer seems like a nice guy. As for Kyle, well he's at his mom's this week, but he's doing fine. Hes turning six next month, which reminds me to tell you, you and Kristina are invited to join us. He'll have a cubs themed party, because, well you know- said Kyle shrugging and having a sip out of his beer.

You know we'll be there I'll be more than glad to see my nephew, just as I am happy to see his dad right now, getting all flustered because of the beer and the heat-Kyle had always admired Rizzo's honest persona, there was no facade with him, it was always that warm smile and those bright brown eyes, and warm words for those who he loved, So Kyle was sure Rizzo was actually happy to see him, Rizz had never been the type to phone it.

While Kyle was thinking about this, Anthoy had already gotten and uncapped two more beers from the cooler, one for himself from which Rizz was already sipping and one for Kyle who like Rizzo had already drank five bottles of beer. Rizz thought he ought to stop drinking since Kristina would be coming back anytime and since he wasn't used to drinking that much anymore, he didn't want Kristina to see him drunk. But he was having such a nice time back in Chicago with one of his best friends he told himself it was all right to keep drinking.

He's missed you you know, he used to ask for his Uncle Rizz all the time. We've missed you Rizz, you and Kristina. It was hard when you both left, don't get me wrong I still enjoying seeing the rest of the guys whenever we're on vacation. But you two were the only ones who had stayed in the city besides us- Kyle said seriously looking at the horizon while drinking out of his bottle, and feeling Rizzo's arm wrapping around his shoulder just as Rizzo said: we've missed you two as well Schwarbs you and little Kyle

Rizzo and Kyle remained with their arms over each other's shoulder sitting on the deck floor, sipping out of their beers. Thinking of how happy they were, Rizzo couldn't remember when was the last time he was so at ease so happy with someone who hadn't been Kris. Kyle well, Kyle was just happy to be there, admiring how beautifully Rizzo had aged, like every single man of italian descent he knew Rizzo had gotten more handsome with the years, he still had that beautiful smile, and those kind brown eyes, but he also sported now a more manly face, with a five day scruff that really suited him and those curls he had let himself grow. They both stayed like that for a long time in silence thinking about how happy they were, sipping on more beer.

So is a Jersey of number 44 Rizzo, autographed by me a cheap present for my nephew?-Rizzo asked just as he was making his way back to the deck after going for more beers to the kitchen and handing one to Kyle. Rizzo observed the deck floor full of empty bottles and chuckled, he was sure Kristina was going to make a fuzz out his dad being drunk on a Monday, she had never understood his dad like for alcohol. 

Well I don't know if you know this but you're his favorite player right after his very own dad-Schwarber was slightly drunker and redder in the face than Anthony, maybe that's why Rizzo didn't notice Kyle's blush when he laid his head on Kyle's lap in such a nonchalant way so he coulld lay on the floor of the deck. Kyle was now happy no one ever new or noticed that time when he had the biggest crush on Rizzo. Of course Rizzo was already with Kris, and Kyle was happy for them, he was also madly in love with Paige, but for some reason there were some months back then when he felt seriously attracted to the man who now rested his head on his lap, but that crush soon vanished until now. The sight of Rizz on him smiling, drunk, had made the crush come out of his coma.

I'll be sure to take several autographed Jerseys for Kyle Jr. and his friends- Rizzo said while looking at Kyle's face, Kyle had gained back the weight he had loss years ago but he looked good. He had always had that boyish look to him and he was honestly one of the few persons that looked good with a few extra pounds on, Kyle had this eye wide curiosity on his face that he couldn't hide and that had always captured Rizzo's attention. Suddenly Rizzo found himself thinking too much about Kyle and that's when he felt Kyle staring down at him and their gazes meeting, he was sure he saw Kyle flush, but maybe it was the heat.

Thinking about something?- Kyle asked as nonchalantly as he could, but Rizzo could see Kyle's belly inflate and deflate because of his fast breathing.

Just looking at you buddy, you look good-Rizzo said granting Kyle the widest smile of the the whole afternoon. Just as Rizzo was thinking about tickling Kyle, the front door could be heard opening and running footsteps could be heard.

Dad! are you drunk- the unmistakeable voice of Kristina could be heard, as she stared at the empty bottles on the deck. and as she was saying this Rizzo got up and ran to hug her- ughh dad, you stink of beer- Kristina was pushing away a goofy Rizz who was laughing

It's actually my fault Kristina, it's me the one who made your dad get drunk- Kristina ran towards Kyle- Uncle Kyle!- she hugged him and could smell the beer on her uncle's breath as well.

So he gets a hug but I don't, what and ungrateful child-Rizzo said laughing and Kristina ran towards her dad to hug him.

 


	2. Staying the night

Kristina observed judgementally as she saw both her dad and her uncle Kyle devour the pizza they had ordered as if they were some starving wild animals. They both had their faces splattered with tomato sauce, and were eating so fast as if their lives depended on it, it was honestly a sight to behold, it seemed as if they weren't even chewing though they  were actually. Her dad was smiling from cheek to cheek and so was her uncle Kyle, she didn't remember when was the last time she saw her dad so happy, sure it had something to do with her dad's like for alcohol which always made him act even more foolish and childish than usual, but she hadn't seen her dad so goofy, so at ease, ever since her dad Kris had died. She was slowly eating  her slice of pizza praying to god her dad or her uncle wouldn't choke on a piece of pizza, cause honestly she was the only one who seemed to care about the safety of the three of them and was ready to call 911 if either of them started choking. She poured some more soda in her dad's and uncle's glasses, while they were fighting over the last slice of cheese pizza, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle without they even noticing. Her dad and her uncle had finally settled on cutting the slice in half, to which she had to intervene since she was the only one sober enough to handle a knife and cut it in reasonably equal halves.

Thanks Kris, you're such an angel- her uncle Kyle said as he took his half of the last slice of pizza. He had always had a sweet and gentle voice, and his red and kind face made him look like the nicest man on earth.

Did you have enough pizza Kristina? Come on take my piece- her dad was handing her his last half of pizza. She had already eaten at her best friend's Jennifer, so she didn't need more than the slice of pizza she had already eaten. But she was moved by her dad's gesture, she had always heard her dad Kris, talking so fondly about her dad Rizz's generosity and noble spirit. Even now completely drunk he was worried about her well being and taking care of her.  

Kyle observed as Kristina hugged her dad who despite his drunkness was well aware of the love his daughter felt for him and viceversa. Rizzo had a way of making every single person welcomed and loved. He couldn't help but smile just as the scene unfolded right in front of him, Rizzo could feel Kyle staring at them so he smiled backed. 

Hey Kristina, what do you say we give uncle Kyle a big group hug, I noticed him staring, so I think he might want to be hugged as well, what do you say?-Rizzo asked just as he and Kristina were ending the hug, winking at his daughter as she nodded in agreement, and Kyle couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

Kristina was being held by her dad so she could be at the same height that both Rizzo and Kyle, and they could all hug. She could see her dad and her uncle smiling with their eyes closed and Uncle Kyle's face resting on his dad's shoulder. The hug ended and she was asked by her dad to get changed and to bring the tent.

You mean it dad?-the excitement was palpable in Kristina's voice

I do my baby blue eyes-Kristina had Kris's very same blue eyes and Rizzo had always loved that about her

Does this mean that uncle Kyle is sta...- Rizzo threw Kristina a glance indicating to speak no more and not to spoil the surprise

Does this mean that I'm what?-Kyle wasn't sure what was going on, though he noticed the silent secrecy and bond between Rizzo and his daughter

 

How are you feeling Kyle, still dizzy? I'm really glad you came you know- Rizzo said smiling at Kyle who was being held by Rizzo against his chest like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I'm glad I came too-said Kyle looking up at Rizzo's face while Rizz held him tight onto his chest

I think you should stay the night, don't want to let you go... not until you're completely sober-Rizzo and Kyle smiled and stared at each other, Rizzo thought that maybe after the alcohol had dissipated from his body the funny warm feeling he was experimenting towards Kyle would vanished, but even after eating pizza and having stopped drinking he found Kyle's face with that beard and beautiful curious brown eyes, disarming. He was confused, he didn't want to give in, but he was happy looking at Kyle's  face, he noticed Kyle inching closer and he was about to close the distance between their faces when...

Dad! I've brought the tent- Kristina said making Kyle and Rizzo jump instantly separating and both flustering

So what do you say uncle Kyle, are you gonna stay for the slumber party with your favorite niece- Rizzo said as he got the bag with the poles and the sheets for the tent to be set  

Sure I'd love to-Kyle said smiling at Rizzo and thanking Kristina in his mind for interrupting for the almost kiss between him and Rizz, he didn't wanna complicate their friendship right now, not when he was sure Rizzo was just feeling lonely and still a bit drunk 

Kyle was picking up the empty beer bottles from the deck while Kristina was picking up the empty plates and the trash from the pizza, and Rizzo was doing his best to set up the tent in record time in the middle of the living room. It was a rather big pink tent that could host up to 5 people, since Kristina used it to host her friends whenever she had a slumber party.

Okay dad, you and uncle Kyle stay here while I set up the tv and the movie, it's going to be awesome- Kristina was excited they were all gonna watch the movie from inside her tent, Kyle laughed at how bossy she was, sure she seemed quiet and reserved like Kris, but she also had that bubbly Rizzo part in her

You want to go to the couch? I can see you yawning, I'm sure Kristina will understand if you skip the movie-Rizzo said having a scoop of the chocolate ice cream they were all eating, while Kyle was yawning, surely consecuence of the heavy drinking and all the eating from before.

I think I can  stay awake for an a hour a half more-Kyle answered smiling at Rizzo and watching Kristina entering the tent after setting up her favorite Blu-Ray, the 2016 World Series won by the Chicago Cubs.

Well seems its going to be more than three hours uncle Kyle- Rizzo said laughing and moved by Kristina's movie choice

Look uncle, you are on the screen along with my two dads, isn't it awesome?-Kristina asked as the game began showing on the screen and she ate some ice cream

Indeed it is- Kyle responded and both Kyle and Rizzo smiled

By the fifth inning uncle Kyle was already snoring and Rizzo was trying his best to stay awake, though he knew he was going to fall asleep really soon. He went grabbing some blankets so they could all stay inside the tent. He covered Kyle with one of the blankets and when he turned around he saw Kristina asleep aswell. He layed between both of them, huggin Kristina and tucking her into his chest and suddenly he felt Kyle's arm wrapping around him while asleep, and that was the last thing he remembered before closing his eyes and finally falling asleep.

 

 

 


	3. Kyle? As in Kyle Schwarber???

Well Rizz, I'm gonna answer this question in all honesty. But I don't want your handsome italian ass getting all upset, cause you're the one who's asking and has been pushing me all day for an answer-Kris said in a serious tone while they were walking through Lincoln Park on a sunday afternoon, Kris pushing the stroller with an asleep Kristina and Rizzo walking by his side eating peanuts.

Now that you're answering is not really fun at all-Rizzo said laughing and showing that beautiful white smile that Kris loved, and then he continued eating peanuts

Rizzo's reaction honestly didn't surprise Kris at all , it was so typical of him, of course now that the game was coming to an end he was no longer interested in it. He sometimes couldn't believe he had married such a child, Rizzo had been asking all morning long who would Kris date in the hypothetical case they hadn't ever met. It was honestly a curveball of a question because A) Kris knew exactly who he would date B)why would Rizzo even ask that and C) he now couldn't help but think what would his husbands answer be.

Well I'm sorry you're not up to play you're game anymore cause I'm still telling you who I would date if it weren't for my beautiful Italian American husband- Kris said as he checked on Kristina to make sure that she was still asleep.

Meanwhile Rizzo had covered his ears and started running while yelling I'm not listening Kris, I'm not listening. Just as Kris was laughing and being amused by his husband's childish yet endlessly endearing antics, Rizzo happened to trip and of course he fell down to the floor, scraping most of his arm in the process.

Auch, be careful it stings- Rizzo said as he observed Kris meticulously  washing his scrape with a bottle of water

Shush, you got yourself into this Rizz, now please let me finish healing you- Kris said whil they both sat on a bench in the park, and while Rizzo wondered what had he done to deserve such a beautiful caring husband, Kris was busy applying some ointment in his husband's wound and bandaging it so he would feel better.

Thanks it feels better already- Rizzo said taking Kri's hand between his and once again smiling at him

Rizzo had actually stayed comforting Kristina since she had awoken just as his dad tripped and fell, while Kris had gone to the nearest pharmacy to get the supplies to treat Rizzo's wound. Fortunately Rizzo knew how to comfort Kristina and she was sleeping again in the stroller.

Now there's just one thing left to do, so you can feel better- Kris said smiling back at Rizzo

Ice cream?- Rizzo asked excited

No... this- and Rizzo was unexpectedly kissed by Kris in the middle of the park. It was even more surprising given the fact that Kris wasn't a fan of PDA at all, it was always Rizzo the one who kissed him in public, since Kris much prefered to be intimate at home. That's why Rizzo treasured that kiss even more.

  
How's the scrape feeling- Kris said tucking into Rizzo's shirtless torso while they were both laying in bed, he felt rizzo's bandaged forearm touching the skin of his back

It's okay really, I'm sorry I ruined our day at the park-Rizzo said stroking Kris's hair

Serves me right for marrying a child. It's fine Rizz, that pasta you cooked as an apology and being in your arms more than makeup for it-Kris said while kissing Rizzo's chest

I love you Kris, I'm so lucky I met you-Rizzo said holding Kris even closer to his chest while Kris was chuckling- What??

Nothing, I just remembered why you fell in the first place- Kris said looking up to meet Rizzo's gaze

Oh god! I had completely forgotten about that-Rizzo said laughing

Bryce...- Kris was saying

Harper, I know-Rizzo said not hiding the fact that he was annoyed by the answer

You were the one who asked in the first place Rizz, besides I'm here laying on the bare chest of my beautiful italian husband aren't I- Kris said kissing Rizz on the cheek

I can't be mad at you- Rizzo said kissing Kris on the forehead

Well you shouldn't, now who would you date if you haven't met me?-Kris asked and Rizzo remained quiet thinking about who he would date, cause honestly he had no idea, but after thinking it for a while

Hmmm, I guess Kyle maybe, he's kinda cute- Rizzo said noticing the surprise in Kris's face

Hendricks?- Kris asked truly surprised

No, not the proffesor, you know Kyle...- Rizzo replied laughing

Kyle, as in Kyle Schwarber?-Kris said 

Yup- Rizzo replied

Hmmm, interesting... you do know he's getting married later this year to Paige don't you?-Kris was now just teasing his husband

You do know I'm married to the man I love, which happens to be loving and caring with both me and our beautiful daughter. Also I love the way you look at me with your beautiful blue eyes- Rizzo said kissing Kris 

 

Rizzo had never thought much about that conversation cause it honestly was just a random question. But he couldn't help reminiscing on it since he had woken up being hugged by Kyle and he honestly had liked a lot. Kyle had already left since he received a call from Paige urging him to meet her. Rizzo meanwhile couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he truly felt attracted to Kyle, on how many years it had been since Kris's passing away, about Kristina and if she'd be ready for her dad to move on. Rizz would always love Kris and he would always be his first true love that was for sure, but waking up hugged by Kyle made Rizzo feel happy in a way he hadn't ever since  Kris's death. He had never thought of the possibility of having another relationship, he was happy being a dad and he thought that was all he needed. But now and even though he wasn't sure Kyle was actually intersted in him, since yesterday they were drunk, he was beggining to think maybe he could have another chance at love...with Kyle, as in Kyle Schwarber.  


	4. Breakfast

Beautiful Anthony Rizzo's face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. It took Kyle a second or two to recall last night and how he had fallen asleep while watching world series game 7 with Kristina and Rizzo. He glanced once again at Rizzo's peaceful face, his beautiful brown eyes hidden by his evelids, his breathing warmly caressing Kyle's face, his five day scruff being bathed by the morning sun, his mouth drawing a smile telling Kyle that RIzzo was having a pleasant dream, his lips just an inch apart from Kyle's very own. He felt tempted to kiss Rizzo, even when it could get him into trouble, but before could decide wether to do it he felt RIzzo's arm tugging him closer while mumbling something Kyle couldn't understand, making Kyle's face tuck inside Rizzo's neck. Kyle could listen to Rizzo's hearbeat and the relaxing sound of it made him once again fall asleep.

Kyle listened to his cellphone ringing while still asleep, he woke up once again this time to Rizzo's embrace and body warmth, and Rizzo's cheek on his cheek. He did his best to get out of Rizzo's arms which were holding tight on to him despite the fact that he was asleep. He made his way out of the tent, not before glancing back and looking at both Rizzo and Kristina deeply asleep and couldn't help but smile. He made his way towards the coffee table where he had left his cellphone, it was Paige.

Hi paige- Kyle said while closing the sliding door that made way to the deck so his conversation wouldn't wake up Rizzo and Kristina. It was a windy sunny morning in Chicago and he wished he was still wrapped between Rizzo's arms.

Yeah, sure, is she all right.... Oh I see... sure I'll be there in 30 min-Kyle hadn't heard the sliding door opening but he sure as hell felt Rizzo's arms wrap around his waist from behind and Rizzo's head resting on his shoulder.

I'll be there in 30 minutes, I'm coming-Kyle said and his voice sounded nervous and excited.

We were hoping you'd stay for breakfast, where are you going so early uncle Kyle- Rizzo said chuckling still resting his head on Kyle's shoulder and hugging him from behind

Hmmm, Paige called, I gotta pickup Kyle Jr. apparently Paige's mom strained her ankle so she's gonna take care of her for the rest of the week- Kyle said amused and happy by the fact that Rizzo was acting as if they being in that position was the most natural thing in the world, but then again Rizzo had always been really touchy ever since he met him and he was definitely a hugger.

I see, you wanna take a quick shower, or at least apply some cologne and brush your teeth, you stink of booze Schwarbs- Rizzo said letting go of Kyle, laughing and walking back into the house while signaling Kyle to follow him. Typical Rizzo, always a tease.

Kyle was looking at his reflection in the mirror, he also had kept the scruff he had sported ever since he had loss weight back then. He combed his black hair, and noticed how his eyes were full of light, he noticed a dirty laundry basket behind him and saw a sweatshirt, surely from Anthony, he took it out and smelled it, when the door suddenly opened and barely got time to lower it so Rizzo wouldn't see him smelling his dirty clothes.

Geez Kyle, you could've asked me for a sweatshirt if you needed one, I'm sure that one stinks of me- Rizzo said having caught a flustered Kyle with the sweatshirt on his hands

That'd be nice Rizz- Kyle said still embarassed for being caught, and taking off his shirt from yesterday and tossing it into Rizzo's laundry basket, and thinking of the beautiful smell of Rizzo's dirty sweatshirt

Now blow into my nose-Rizzo said and Kyle obliged- Mmm minty fresh, Kyle Jr. will never suspect his dad is hungover, which reminds me- Rizzo handed Kyle and aspirin and a glass of water, and while Kyle took the pill, Rizzo sprayed a bit of cologne on Kyle.

They hugged for a long time at the entrance of Rizzo's home, just enjoying each other's warmth with their eyes closed. And when the time came for Kyle to leave they just smiled at each other without saying a thing.

 

Dad!!-Kyle Jr. yelled as he ran into his dad's arms and Kyle was so happy to see his son, both embracing as Kyle kneeled so he was at the same height that Kyle Jr..

Paige had asked him if he had bought a new cologne, to which Kyle said yes, since he didn't feel like explaining himself to Paige. And since Paige was in a hurry to see her mother she didn't continue questioning him.

You smell like uncle Rizzo dad- Kyle Jr. said while playing on his smartphone not noticing the smile and the blush on his dad's face, who was driving them both back home.

Dad, you look different today- Kyle Jr. said

Different how Kyle?- Schwarber was really intrigued about what his son was about to say next

Mmm, I don't know dad, mmm happier maybe, you've been smiling ever since you got to mom's. I like seeing you happy- Kyle Jr. said nonchalantly continuing to play on his cellphone

I am happy, I get to spend more time with my son- Kyle said as he messed his son's hair much to his annoyance

Suddenly Kyle's cellphone started ringin and Kyle answered on the car speaker.

Hey Schwarbs- RIzzo's voice could be heard

Uncle Rizzo!!- Kyle Jr. yelled

Hey if it isn't my favorite nephew- RIzzo said on the phone

You're on the speaker RIzz- Kyle said

Yeah, yeah I've noticed, hey Kyle Jr. how would you feel about going for waffles with me and Kristina.... oh yeah... and also your dad, we gotta invite him, since he's heard of our plan- Rizzo said laughing while Kyle chuckled

That would be awesome, can we go please Dad, please- Kyle Jr. was pulling his dad's sweatshirt (Rizzo's sweatshirt actually)

Okay, where should we meet you RIzz- damn Rizzo was gonna make Kyle's heart melt at any moment if he continued like this

We'll meet you outside your house and we'll decide which car to take there ok?-RIzzo said

Got it Rizz, we'll meet you there- Kyle said as he hung up

Dad aren't you excited we're gonna have breakfast with Uncle Rizz and Kristina, it's going to be awesome-Kyle Jr said, not even suspecting that his very own dad was waaay more excited about having breakfast with Rizzo than he could ever be, even if he had just seen him less than an hour ago

It's going to be awesome indeed champ- Kyle said looking at his foolish smile in the rearview mirror and perfectly knowing it was just a matter of time before he fell for his former teammate


	5. Parental support

Rizzo was resting on his bed, scrolling through his phone, looking at the pictures he and Kristina had taken a week before when they went eating waffles for breakfast with Kyle and Kyle Jr. It had been a nice morning as he recalled, sure he didn't get to spent as much alone time as he wanted with Kyle, but both Kristina and Kyle Jr. had a nice time, they had gone playing catch after breakfast and then watching a movie which had let them both kids exhausted as well as their parents who were still dealing with their respectives hangovers. He remembered the feeling of joy that overcame him when playing catch with Kyle Jr. while Kristina played catch with her uncle, it felt nice sharing fatherhood with someone after so long, even if it was for a short while. He was thinking about all of this while going through the pictures when his favorite picture of that day came up, it was just him and Kyle at the waffle house, they were both wearing cubbies caps borrowed from the customers, looking straight into the camera with wide smiles, holding two waffles and pretending to feed each other. Kyle looked so handsome in it, and so happy, sure Kyle wasn't as goofy as Rizzo himself but he was also  a big child at heart, he had an innocence and kind nature to him that shone through his eyes. At that moment Rizzo decided to set that image as his cellphone background. He kept staring at the picture, thinking about how attracted he felt towards Kyle, how it had been a week since they had gone out and how he hadn't heard of him since then and how much he missed him. 

Dad-Kristina had suddenly entered Rizzo's bedroom interrupting his train of thought, and she noticed him smiling, lately her dad had been smiling more than usual

What is it baby blue eyes- Rizzo said as he tapped on the bed so Kristina would join him since she was standing beneath the door frame

Well...I was wondering, could I sleep at Jennifer's tonight-Kristina was huggin her dad, she knew he was such a softie and wouldn't say no

Are you sure?-Rizzo wanted to take Kristina to her first day of school since they had come back to Chicago but he knew how much Kristina had missed Jennifer

Yup, Jennifer's mom will drive us to school tomorrow, I already packed my clothes-Kristina was smiling at her dad and she knew by the smile on his face he wasn't going to say no, he hardly ever said no to her

Ok, but you text me when you arrive at Jennfier's and tomorrow where you're at school, all right?- Rizzo hugged his daughter, he loved her more than anything in the world and was just happy that she was such a happy joyful child

Thanks dad, I love you- Kristina said kissing her dad on the cheek

I love you too baby Kris- Rizzo said kissing his daughter back on the cheek and hugging her

 

Rizzo already had Jennifer's parents numbers saved, so when Jennifer's mom came to pick Kristina up, he just asked her mom to text him in case they needed it. He hugged his daughter once more before she ran towards the minivan with an excited Jennifer inside who was happy to have a sleepover with her best friend. He watched as they went away, when he got a text from Kyle himself.  ** _Y_ ou busy?** 

  
Kyle Jr. had finally fallen asleep after taking his fever medication, Kyle was feeling his cheek and he already felt less warm, he once again put the wet towel over his head after giving him a good night kiss. He left the nigt lamp on and the door of his son's bedroom half open.

He was all right this afternoon, he threw up a few hours ago and then the fever began- Kyle said his face showing the worrysome state in which he was

It's all right, it's probably food poisoning... it's actually good news he only threw up once, the fever will probably go away tonight, we'll just have to check on him- Rizzo said huggin Kyle noticing Kyle was wearing the sweatshirt he had lend him, meanwhile Kyle was tucking into Rizzo's chest

Thanks for coming Rizz, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, but you know first day of school is tomorrow and kyle Jr. wanted to make the most out of his last days of vacation, also we were busy shopping for his school supplies, he actually got one notebook with your picture on the cover-Kyle said as Rizzo hugged him even closer

It's okay Schwarbs, I'm here now, I'm glad you called even if it ain't the best of circumsntances, I'm glad to know, that you know you can count on me- Rizzo said and his cellphone began vibrating, it was Kristina

Everything ok with Kristina?-Kyle asked now more calmed

Yeah, she says good night to all of us, she is going to sleep now- Rizzo said as he answered the text from Kristina

Tell her uncle Kyle says good night- Schwarber said

I already did- Rizzo said smiling at Kyle

 

Kyle had checked on Kyle jr. once again, he now had a calm and serene face and smiled as he saw Rizzo sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and looking for something to watch on netflix.

I figured since last week we didn't finish the movie we could watch one tonight, besides I can help you check on Kyle Jr. if you fall asleep in the middle of it- Rizzo said with a smile. Honestly Kyle was planning to ask Rizz to stay the night since he would go back and be alone at home, but now he didn't even have to, it seemed Rizz was decided to stay, and Kyle was happy about it

All right let's watch a movie- Kyle said jumping into the couch next to Rizz, and RIzzo instantly laid his head on Kyle's shoulder as Kyle chose a movie and ate some popcorn

Kyle instinctively chose a comedy to clear his mind and although he was enjoying himself and felt less worried about Kyle Jr. now that Rizzo was there, he was also nervous about not being able to hold back the attraction he felt towards Rizzo. He felt Rizzo's head moving on his shoulder every time he laughed and he also noticed Rizzo's hand caressing his arm and pulling up the sleeve of the sweatshirt. They both were eating popcorn and enjoying the movie, but what Kyle didn't know then was that Rizzo was doing his best as well to refrain from kissing him and how happy he was to be able to support Kyle and seeing him happy and relaxed after having seen him so worried about Kyle Jr.

When there was no more popcorn Rizzo once again layed his head on Kyle's lap and stretched out on the couch, the way he had on the deck floor back when Kyle visited him home. They once again stared at each other and smile, but this time Kyle noticed Rizzo was wearing the t-shirt he had left at his home last week. He glanced again at Rizzo and saw him staring expectantly and Kyle knew it was a big risk he was taking but he leaned in to kiss Rizzo.

Rizzo was kissing back, his  hand caressing Kyle's cheek, just as Kyle stroke Rizzo's curls. He had longed for this moment ever since Rizzo had laid his head on his lap a week before. And now here he was, kissing him, feeling his warm breath in his mouth, the touch of his hand on his cheek, he could smell Rizzo, feel him, while he listened to his very own heartbeat thumping like crazy inside his ear. It wasn't a long kiss, justo a few seconds, but it was tender and sweet and full of emotions, and when they both opened their eyes they just smiled at each other, while Rizzo took Kyle's hand between his and they cotinued watching the movie.  

How is he?-Rizzo asked as Kyle came out of his son's bedroom checking on him after watching the movie

He's ok, he's got fever no more, you wanna see him- said Kyle smiling at Rizzo who took his hand

We should let him rest, he'll see his uncle tomorrow. he's got a great dad who's taken such good care of him-Rizzo said as he caressed Kyle's cheek

Thanks Rizz-Kyle said looking deeply into Rizzo's eyes

 

Come on, we should get some sleep- Rizzo said pulling Kyle into a hug

Yeah, I guess we should- Kyle said  kissing Rizzo in the hallway before they walked into Kyle's bedroom

They laid down fully dress with Kyle tucking into Rizzo's chest

I'm glad you came Rizz-Kyle mumbled

I'm glad I came too- Rizzo replied kissing Kyle on the cheek and they both fell asleep 


	6. Thoughts

Kyle reminisced on the morning he and Rizzo woke up together in his bed. He was well tucked into Rizzo's chest, who was wearing his dirty t-shirt. Rizzo was a heavy sleeper but that never stopped him from hugging Kyle tightly when sleeping, at least that was Kyle's experience so far the two times he'd woken up beside Rizz. He remembered Rizzo opening his eyes just as he was trying to get out of the grip of his arms, he also remembered Rizzo smiling and his brown eyes shinning like he'd never seen them. He felt his heart skip a beat and was sure he was smiling as well, he remembered hearing a  _Good Morning Schwarbs_ before feeling the touch of Rizzo's lips on his and them kissing for a longtime. It all seemed so natural now that it had happened the stolen glances the caress of each other's cheeks, the kissing the being in bed enjoying each other's company. Kyle was happier than he'd ever been. 

He looked at himself in the mirror adjusting the tie around his neck and making sure it was the perfect length, he wanted to look as handsome as he could. He realized he hadn't stop smiling when he saw his reflection as he combed his hair and doubled checked his perfectly trimmed beard. He hadn't wore a suit in a very long time but tonight was a special ocassion.  He took a glance at the clock over his nightstand, he didn't want to be late for their first official date. He then looked over at the bed where he and Rizzo had snuggled in the past few days. He sprayed some cologne on him and decided it was time to go when he received a text from Rizzo saying  **_I hope_** _ **you're ready to smash the hell out of this date Schwarbs...**_   

While driving Kyle thought about how he had been having breakfast with Rizzo, whenever their schedules matched, after they dropped Kristina and Kyle Jr. at school respectively. Since Rizzo still run the Anthony Rizzo foundation and had lots of meetings, and also he often visited children in the hospital. Kyle on the other hand like Rizz was a full time dad, and sometimes wrote pieces on the cubbies for the Chicago Tribune or served as a guest commentator at WGN, and they getting the time to hang out wasn't that easy to find.

Kyle wasn't sure if Rizzo was gonna have second thoughts about what was happening, but right now it seemed that nothing else mattered than him finally being able to fulfill that crush he had so long ago. But it turned out it was more than a crush, Kyle was falling hard for Anthony already, he found himself smiling all the time, texting Rizz to share the slightest of things. Longing for their daily breakfast time even if there was no chance of snuggling. Just sitting at the table having a cup of coffee and watching Rizzo across the table could light up his day. Listening to his voice, looking at his beautiful smile, and his lovely brown eyes. 

Kyle thought about how he enjoyed being a dad and how he had loved Paige with a passion, but ever since his divorce he hadn't really had a serious relationship. Sure there was a date with a lady here and there, but something always seemed off. Kyle longed for something in the long run, and being a public and famous person in Chicago made it difficult for him to find someone to connect with. Most of the girls he dated were in love with Kyle the cubbie, not the real him, and some others were taken aback or downright scared by the fact he had a child from his marriage with Paige. He was happy though to be a dad, he couldn' be any more  proud of Kyle Jr. even if he wanted, he knew how much his son admired and loved him. He had actually stopped dating and dedicated most of his time to his son, but when Kyle Jr. was at Paige's he felt really lonely. He lived in a nice apartment and even when it wasn't the biggest it felt really empty all by himself. At nights sometimes he struggled to fall asleep missing Kyle Jr. who was at Paige's, and felt tempted to call one of the girls he had dated and maybe hookup just to feel a little less lonely, but deep down he knew that was not what he wanted. On those nights he just sighed, realizing that as much as he loved Kyle Jr. something was missing... He never would've thought that missing piece of his life would be Anthony.

 

Rizzo wiped off the steam from the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He still couldn't believe himself he was having a date with Kyle. Here he was in front of the mirror getting all handsome so he could dash Schwarber with his good looks. He thought about getting a haircut before his date, but he had noticed how much Kyle loved his curls so he kept 'em. He was wearing a black suit and underneath his white shirt, he was wearing Kyle's t-shirt. He made sure his breath was minty fresh and sprayed some cologne on himself and then finger gunned at his reflection in the mirror.

He still couldn't believe it was actually Kyle the one who proposed the date, not only because Rizzo found it kinda unecessary given they had already slept together at each other's and seen each other for the whole past week, so it was kinda obvious they were dating. But cause Kyle didn't strike him as the bold kind, even less when it was Kyle first shot at a gay relationship. Nonetheless he had immediately accepted Kyle's invitation to a date when he proposed the idea. Rizzo was charmed by the idea but mostly by the underlying message of how Kyle wanted to do things right with hIM and wasn't just fooling around or experimenting with Rizz, because he felt lonely. Of course Kyle boyish features, with his beautiful and big cheeks, his innocent eyes and that welcoming smile were more than reason enough to charm him.

He had told Kristina he was going out for a drink with her uncle Schwarber, he was nervous she wasn't gonna believe him, cause he was an awful liar, but technically it wasn't a lie, he just ommited the part where he told her he had being smooching and cuddling with her uncle Kyle and now they were having a date. Still he felt kinda guilty for hiding such an important part of his life from his daughter, moreso when Kyle had made him so happy for the last two weeks. He just wasn't sure of how Kristina would take the news that her dad was dating again, he knew she loved him, and that she loved uncle Kyle, but it was one thing knowing that and another knowing they were dating. He thought about how he would have to tell her sooner than later, as he kissed her on the forehead, leaving her under the guard of the babysitter. He thought of also how difficult it would be for Kyle to explain Kyle Jr. he was dating his favorite uncle, at least Kristina knew her dad was into men.

He instructed the babysitter to call him if anything came up, but she reassured him Kristina would be fine, that he should enjoy his evening. He was thankful she didn't mention anything about him pacing the living room while waiting for Kyle to arrive, it seemed like an eternity had passed already since he texted Kyle. He kept glancing through the window, excited like a little kid, expectant when he finally saw the lights of Kyle's car in the distance, he kept looking out the window and saw Kyle checking his hair and breath before stepping down from the car, which made Rizz smile even more. He then went towards the door and when he opened he saw Kyle's beautiful face smiling at him.  ** _Hey Rizz._**

 


	7. First Date

As soon as they both got into Kyle's car they kissed and stared at each other smiling.

You look really handsome Rizz- Kyle said, his face noticeably flushed, wondering if Rizzo knew how dissarmingly handsome he looked with that black suit on, his perfect curls and that beautiful smile.

Thanks Schwarbs, you look great too- Rizz replied, caressing Kyle's redened cheek. He loved how Kyle wore his heart on his sleeve, he could tell by the look in his eyes if he was pensive, worried or downright happy like that very moment, while they both stared back at each other.

Kyle started the engine and began driving towards their destination. He was smiling, sure that Rizzo would be gladly surprised when they got there. Rizzo meanwhile could see the machinations inside Kyle's head as a wide smile draw on his face. Rizzo held Kyle's hand within his and squeezed it as Kyle smiled even more broadly.

So how's my nephew, soon to be stepson- Rizzo said playfully making Kyle chuckle, and realizing himself that despite of saying it as a joke, the idea of having a family with Kyle and Kyle Jr. actually excited him, he could picture the four of them living together. It was way too early to think so ahead, but the last two weeks with Kyle had reinvigorated Rizzo in a way he couldn't explain. It was just that him and Kyle being together felt so natural.

He's fine, he's actually at Paige's, should I tell him to call you dad now? - It surprised Kyle how natural and easy the chemistry between them was. He knew Rizz was just joking, afterall they were starting to know each other in a different way than they used to. Still Kyle thought about how there's always a grain of truth in every joke. Kyle himself could see he and Kyle Jr. living with Rizz and Kristina. He remembered that day at the park when they played catch and how he felt like they had lived like that since forever. He felt Rizz squeezing his hand and running his thumb through it.

The night wind was blowing through the car making Rizz curls move and both their cologne travel to each other noses, filling them with the smell of each other. Kyle drove using his left hand and holding Rizzo's left hand within his right one. The city was quiet as if it had silenced itself for Rizzo and Kyle not to miss any sound and word the other spoke. Rizzo didn't know where they were going nor did he care as long as it was along Kyle, he was sure Schwarbs had planned something really nice. He still found himself completely amazed by Kyle's noble nature.

I can't stay the night, I wish I could but... you know, I'm sorry- Rizzo said not knowing why he had just said that. He truly wanted to spent the night cuddled beside Kyle but he had to come back to his beautiful daughter and for now Kyle staying at his home was out of the question until he talked to Kristina about their relationship. He saw Kyle smiling at him fondly.

I really like you, like really like you Rizz- Kyle said as they waited for the traffic light to change back to green and Kyle kissed Rizzo. It's okay Rizz, honestly I'm a full time dad too , I'm fortunate enough to have Paige as a friend and helping me out with Kyle Jr. I understand what being a full time dad is. For now what about we enjoy the next few hours and I'll drive you home before Kristina even notices you've been gone- Kyle said as the traffic light turned green again, and saw Rizzo smiling back at him.

I really like you too Schwarbs, you've no idea how much-Rizzo replied surprised at how true those words were. He loved the fact that Kyle was so understanding about the time they got to spent together. It was nice not only dating someone he'd known for so long, and someone who was his friend, but someone who could understand his situation as full time dad.

So, how's Kristina? Do you think she suspects anything-Kyle asked still holding Rizzo's hand as they neared their destination.

She's fine, she's happy to be back in Chicago, she missed her friends so much and she honestly prefers the weather here- Rizzo replied to Kyle

Well you took her all the way down to warm Florida, so I can see how she preffers it here. I preffer you both being in Chicago as well- Kyle said as they both smiled

I don't know if she suspects, I told her I was going out with you for drinks, which technically isn't a lie. Though she seemed a bit suspicious of me wearing a suit and in her words "looking so handsome"- Rizzo said looking into Kyle's eyes to make out what he thought about the situation

We'll have to tell 'em really soon Rizz, Kristina is a smart girl I'm sure she'll understand. I'm actually more worried about Kyle Jr. it's actually the first time I've dated a...Kyle was about to end the sentence when Rizzo kissed him on the cheek

I know Schwarbs, I'm sure he'll understand, he's got a great dad, I'm sure he loves you, we'll just have to be ready for their reactions. But I'll be there, no matter his reaction, to support you whenever you choose to tell him, just as I'm sure you'll be there for me when I tell Kristina.- Rizz said as they shared a brief kiss, with Rizzo realizing they had already arrived and were parked outside Kyle's home

I know Rizz. Now, would you please put this on- Kyle said as he handed Rizzo a blindfold

You do realize I've been to your house already Schwarbs, and I know how it looks, right?-Rizz said laughing as he put on the blindfold. 

Kyle took Rizz's hand as he stepped out of the car to walk him through the house. Rizzo already knew by heart the disposition of Kyle's house since they'd been having breakfast there over the last few days, so he was grateful for that, although he was sure Kyle would never let him trip or fall. He felt Kyle's tight yet gentle grip on his hand and he could smell him right beside him as they walked towards what Rizzo was sure was the door that led to the backyard.

Okay, are you ready?- Kyle asked after kissing Rizzo for the millionth time that night, placing his hands behind Rizzo's head and carefully lifting the blindfold so Anthony could see what was awaiting.

Rizzo had honestly never paid much attention to Kyle's backyard since when they spent time at Kyle's, they mostly head straight towards the bedroom where they cuddled and made out after having had breakfast. It was a nice small fenced backyard, with a deck  and lots of grass. Kyle had decortated  the whole backyard with rows of string lights and in the middle of it he had set a wood picnic table covered with a red and white checkered table cloth. On top of it a picnic basket could be seen, along with two sets of dishes and two wine glasses, there was also a bottle of wine next to it.  Rizzo had a gobsmacked expression on his face, he couldn't believe Kyle had gone to such lengths for their first date.

Do you like it?-Kyle asked, smiling shyly at Rizzo waiting for his approval

Like it?? I love it Schwarbs- Rizzo said kissing Kyle. Rizzo never knew Kyle had this side to him but he was glad he was discovering it. He loved every single part of their date. He wasn't sure if he had told Kyle he preffered home cooked meals and an intimate home setting rather than going out to a restaurant, but somehow Kyle knew. He actually thought Kyle was taking him to a fancy restaurant when Kyle told him to groom himself in a nice fancy way. Rizzo was happy, happy that Kyle had set up all of this, happy they both looked handsome and that they were there at the moment.

I'm glad you like it - Kyle said  happy and relieved by Rizzo's words. He had spent most of the afternoon cooking what was inside of the basket now, and he had made sure to get an italianesque table cloth for the picnic table. He knew Rizzo was a home person, so he decided that for their first date he would make something special at his very own home. He was almost sure Rizz would appreciate what he had planned. He also told Rizzo to dress up nicely since Kyle himself had planned to wear his suit and didn't want Rizzo to feel uncomfortable if he wore something casual, seeing Kyle so dapper.

As soon as Kyle opened the basket Rizzo knew what was in it. Kyle had actually spent all afternoon cooking lasagna from the scratch, and Rizz could recognize the smell of a good ol fashion homemade italian meal, from miles away.  Kyle began serving lasgna in both plates, just as Rizzo was uncorking red wine and pouring it into the glasses.

Here you go, Schwarbs- Rizzo said handling Kyle a glass of wine, clinking their glasses and kissing yet again

Rizzo loved Kyle's lasagna which was definitely in the top three best lasagna's he'd ever had, there was something about it that made it taste particularly good, maybe it was that it was made from scratch with fresh ingredients and that Kyle had managed to pull off a traditional recipe flawlessly, but Rizz was sure it was the fact that it was done with so much affection that made it tast so good. Kyle observed as Rizzo devoured the second plate of lasagna, his mouth cover in bolognese sauce like a little kid, Rizzo had alwas had a way of eating that amuse Kyle. Even back when they were playing in the team and Rizzo was in the dugout he would eat like a little kid leaving crumbs all over the dugout and eating so eagerly, one could tell he loved food. Kyle knew Rizz had loved the lasagna just by the way he was smiling and had eaten it but still he felt the need to ask.

Did you like the food? Kyle asked in the most nonchalant tone he could as he took a sip out of his glass of wine.

Aren't the two empy plates I've already eaten and mi face covered in sauce enough confirmation?-Rizz answered, as he overexggerated his gesture while wiping his face

After eating they continued chuggin on another bottle of wine while cuddling on the grass resting their backs against the fence, Kyle could help but smile while staring at Rizzó´s face and being tucked into his chest. Their suit's jackets layed on the grass and Kyle had noticed RIzzo wearing his t-shirt underneath his shirt.

You've got the most beautiful brown beautiful eyes Rizz you've always have-Kyle was once again under the influence of alcohol, but this time he knew for sure that even if he had no filter he would be reciprocated by Rizz, so he had no worries of letting himself go and speak his mind and his heart.

Thanks Schwarbs, you've got beautiful eyes aswell, they're so honest, it's actually one of the things I like the most about you-Rizz said as he tucked Kyle even closer to him.

They remained sitting on the grass with Kyle well tucked into Rizzo's chest. It was well past midnight and Rizzo had already texted the babysitter he'd be home before 1am to which she replied not to worry, she would stay at the guest room if needed, and although Rizzo appreciated the gesture he didn't feel comfortable leaving Kristina unattended a whole night. The temperature had lowered but Kyle's body heat kept Rizzo warm. He didn't wanna move and kept staring at beautiful Kyle who was already yawning and Rizzo suspected falling asleep.

What is it?- Kyle asked as Rizz caressed his cheeked to get his attention, before he finally fell asleep 

Come on Scchwarbs, I'll drive us home, you can stay with me and Kristina- Rizz said as he kissed Kyle on the cheek.

Rizz drove carefully as Kyle sleept on the passenger seat. He thought how Kyle must've been tired from all the cooking and planning and also how Kyle was such a lightweight when it came to booze.

Okay Schwarbs, arms up- Rizz told Kyle as he helped him out of his shirt, he had already helped him out of his trousers. Kyle was a sight to behold stripped down to his underwear. Sure he had seen his exteamate naked countless times in the showers back when they played together, but this time was different. All the times they had made out at Kyle's place it had been more of a cuddling and the two times they've slept together so far had been fully dressed. 

You know RIzz, I used to have a crush on you when we played together, I've never actually never told anyone- Kyle blurted out already half asleep while Rizzo tucked him under the sheets. and at that moment Rizzo's heart melted, all he wanted more than nothing else was to lay beside Kyle and hug him, but he still had to take the baby sitter home.

You're gonna make me fall hard Schwarbs- Rizz whispered while kissing an already asleep Kyle on the forehead.

When Rizzo came back from takin the baby sitter home, he checked on Kristina who was still asleep, and then went to check on Kyle, and as much as he tried to fight back he decided that it wouldn't hurt laying down for a few minutes with Kyle, hugging him. He took of his shoes and go under the cover, with Kyle still asleep immediately recognizing's Rizzo's body and tucking into his chest. Rizzo could smell, Kyle and the warm of Kyle's body and his smell managed to lull Rizz into a deep sleep with an already asleep Kyle well tucked into his chest. 

 


	8. Midnight chat

I used to have a crush on you-those words and the sincerity with which they had been pronounced have kept Rizzo waking up all night. He was now just in his boxers, since he didn't feel comfortable sleeping dressed next to an almost naked Kyle, and also he wanted to feel Kyle's warmth on his skin. He kept gacing at the ceiling, sighing, while an a sleep Kyle was well tucked into his chest.

He must have sighed really heavily cause the next thing he felt was the loving and curious stare of Kyle who had just woken up. Rizzo gazed back at him lovingly.

Hey schwarbs I didn't mean to wake you up-Rizzo said as he kissed Kyle lovingly on the forhead and kept playing with his hair.

It's ok, is everything all right? - Kyle enounced in such a tender tone, Rizzo couldn't help but smile. Kyle kept staring at Rizz searching for an answer, and tucking well inside his chest. Rizzo noticed the worrysome expression on Schwarber's face.

Did you really use to have a crush on me Schwarbs?-Rizzo asked bluntly before realizing that Kyle had blurted out the comment while being drunk and instantly regretting asking the question.

Kyle's face suddenly turned red as a tomato and Rizzo could see the embarassment on Schwarbs face who most definitely didn't remember confessing his long time crush to Rizzo.

Fuck... I promised my self I would never tell you about it-Kyle said with a mix of sadness and embarrasment in his voice, not being able to look at Rizzo

Hey Kyle, Look at me please-rizzo said cupping Schwarbs cheek and lifting his face so Kyle could face him. I'm glad you told me, it honestly is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever told me. You shouldn't be embarassed at all. It was such a besutiful thing to own up to. Rizz then proceded to Kiss Kyle

I'm glad you're okay with me having a crush on you a longtime ago-kyle said Chuckling nervously. I honestly had forgotten all about it until that day when you layed on my lap out on the deck, something about you being so.. well you... reminded me of that crush and it came back. 

Rizzo wondered if Kyle was aware of how adorable, lovable and cute he was, though he was sure Schwarbs was oblivious to his very own disarming charm. 

Hey Schwarbs, you know something-Rizzo said messing with Kyle's hair and staring into his eyes. I too have the biggest crush on you, youknow, I've had it since I came back to Chicago and saw you entering through the door. You know how hard it was for me not to Kiss you that afternoon on the deck. I was dying to Kiss you. Rizzo said visibly flushed with a wide grin on his face. 

You do realize we' re being corny as hell-Schwarbs mumbled as he kissed Rizzo

I don't mind being corny, as long as it is with you Schwarbs. It's been so long since I've been corny, and I couldn't have asked for anyone else to be corny with.-Rizzo said gazing lovingly at Kyle and kissing him

I like being corny with you too-kyle said as he yawned and closed his eyes

Rizzo checked his cellphone as Kyle had began breathing heavily while sleeping. He set the alarm so it would ring before Kristina had woken up and he could run into his bedroom. But for Now having beautiful Kyle between his arms after such a beautiful date and confession was all Rizz needed to be happy. And with that last thought Rizzo finally fell asleep for good


	9. Interrogatory

Rizzo was eating his bowl of cereal while reminiscing of last night, he remembered vividly the warm touch of Kyle's skin against his, he could still smell Kyle on his skin and feel his soft lips on his mouth kissing him. He was smiling absentmindedly when he noticed he was being stared at by his daughter Kristina, and he immediately and instinctively blushed as if his daughter had busted him and  knew exactly what he was thinking.

Kristina took a bite out of her toast.  _There's three things your Dad is awful at hiding: when he's happy, when he's lying and when he's keeping a secret._ Kris had always told this to his daughter. And right now and by  the looks of his smile and nervous demeanor, Kristina knew his dad was terribly happy and hiding something. 

Something the matter baby blue eyes-Rizzo said in the most nonchalant tone he could, but he was sure his nervousness was showing. Why was he so weary about what his daughter was about to say next? She sure had inherited that suspicious stare from Kris, and he knew she was up to something. 

You seem pretty happy lately, dad-Kristina could be quiet and reserved just like Kris, but that didn't mean she didn't notice things, she was well aware her dad had been smiling a lot more,  he was in an even more playful and childish mood than usual. She wasn't complaining, but she was sure it had something to do with them being back in Chicago.

Well, I am happy, I've got my baby blue eyes, I live in one of my favorite cities, and I get to see friends I haven't seen in a while. Of course I'm happy baby Kris-Rizzo replied while munching on  his cereal with some milk sliding down his scruff which made his daughter roll her eyes. He honestly was just relieved she hadn't mention her uncle Kyle right off the bat, but he was sure the quesitons were far from over. Kristina was on to something and Rizzo knew  she was as determined as Kris was. That was one of the things Rizz loved most about her, how much she was like both of them. For the meantime there had been no mention of Kyle which was a good sign, had Kristina seen them kissing or sleeping together she had already mention it. She could be subtle just like Kris or as loud and blunt as Rizzo himself. So Rizzo was sure his daughter was only suspicious but wasn't certain about what or whom was making her dad so happy. 

So, did you and uncle Kyle had fun last night? - Kristina asked while she saw her dad almost choke on his cereal and starting to cough. She had found it suspicious since the night before, her dad dressing up and grooming himself so nicely. She was sure her dad had seen someone or was maybe dating, and since uncle Kyle and him were such good friends it was easy to use him as a cover up. 

We did actually-Rizzo was getting more nervous by the minute. He looked back at Kristina whose expectant face made it evident she was not satisfied with such a short answer. so he decided to elaborate. We actually had a few drinks, and had some dinner. Your uncle Kyle got drunk, so I had to put him to bed. It technichally wasn't a lie, Rizzo thought. He just ommited the fact, that the bed he was referring to was the guest room bed in their house, and that he had slept in his underwear next to uncle Kyle.

Kristina knew his dad was telling the truth, still he seemed nervous. There was something he wasn't telling her and it really bothered and hurt Kristina. Her dad had always been completely honesto with her. Even at times like one year algo when she asked him if he was a top or a bottom. Much to her father's embarrasment who reassured her that both he and Kris were versatile. Kristina of course had only asked since gay sex had come up in her sex ed class, give the fact that like her, there were several Kids with same sex parents. Rizzo could've easily avoided the subject but he had always been candidly honest with his daughter. 

Everything ok baby Kris? -Rizzo asked having the last spoon of his bowl of cereal, wiping of the milk from his scruff and noticing how Kristina was lost within her own thoughts. He was sure she suspected something. And he felt terrible for keeping things from her, honesty had always been his policy, but he couldn't be sure how she was going to react. Kristina adored Kris, and Rizzo wasn't sure if she would accept him dating someone else. Rizzo would always love Kris but he had a second chance with Kyle and he honestly was falling for him, and he hadn't felt this happy since... Well since Kris was alive. Still he didn't wanna hurt Kristina, nor Kyle. It was such a difficult situation for him. 

Kristina noticed the pensive and worrysome expression on her dad's face, as he wiped the milk out of his scruff.  _You see dad over there, you see how his eyes are sad, yet he manages to gift us a smile everytime he turns to see us._ Kristina looked up to see Kris while she was sitting on his lap and they both saw Rizzo who was watching TV on the couch.  _Something is worrying him, but he won't say it. He's always been like this Kristina, he shares his happiness and is as straightforward as can be. But he's got this idea he's gotta be strong for the three of us and will never want to make us worry._ Even as a seven year old Kristina was amazed how well their parents knew each other.  _Now, why don't you go ask him, how he's doing?_ Kristina remembered vividly the pat on the back and the wink Kris grave to her as she walked to comfort her dad. She often forgot how sometimes all her dad needed was a little push so he would talk and the certainty that he wouldn't be judged. 

Dad... Do... Do you ever think about dating again-Kristina asked while she played with her hair just like Rizzo played with his curls when nervous. Not really sure if she wanted to know the answer to that question, but she had already asked so there was no going back. 

Would you be ok with it if I did... I mean if I dated someone-It sounded weird, as if he was asking his 12 year old daughter for permission. It's not like he was suddenly gonna stop seeing Kyle and snuggling with him, but it would be a relief and make things easier if Kristina was ok with it. 

I mean... I don't know...I guess...it's your life dad. I want you to be happy-Kristina  said still unsure is she would be ok with it. She was happy though to see a smile on her dad's face. 

Rizzo meanwhile was so proud of Kristina, he was certain she still wasn't sure of her dad dating, but she understood her dad deserved to be happy. If Kris were alive he would be so proud of how wholesome and caring of a daughter Kristina had become. 

I actually... There's someone...you know how lately I've been seeing uncle Kyle a lot more-Rizzo desperately wanted to tell Kristina everything but he was being betrayed by his own nervousnes. Kristina could see him playing with his curls the way he did when nervios. Meanwhile Rizzo could've sworn his heart was gonna jump out of his chest. He could feel the heat on his face.

Dad, do you have a crush on uncle Kyle? -Kristina asked and giggled. She never suspected his dad would have a thing for uncle Kyle. But in retrospective it was fairly obvious, why else would her dad get so excited when they left school together  to have lunch and dress up so nicely for drinks with him.

I... It's not a crush, I really like him. Are... Are you ok with that? - Rizzo felt like a little kid explaining his love life to his daughter who had the most amused and loving expresision on her face.

I like uncle Kyle dad, but... I don't want you to get hurt. I know you've grown really close dad, but... he's not gay-Kristina was genuinely worried, her dad was the most sensitive man in the world, and his heart could easily be broken.  _He really thinks you hate him. He's been really sad all day. Maybe you can go talk to him, tell him you were angry but you don't really hate him._ Kris told Kristina after she came back from school, since she had told Rizzo he hated him and was the worst father ever, during a tantrum earlier that morning.

And if he were, I mean, gay. Would you be fine with me and uncle Kyle being together?-Rizzo thought that honestly it was for the better that Kristina knew how her dad felt towards uncle Kyle but still didn't know uncle Kyle was actually into men, or more specifically one man named Anthony Rizzo. Rizz didn't think he would have this conversation so soon, and he honestly didn't feel comfortable about outing Kyle to Kristina without having tales to him.

You really like him, don't you dad? - Kristina could see how her father's lit up just thinking about uncle Kyle.

I do, I like him very much-was all Rizzo managed to say.

Then why don't you talk to him about it dad. You look so happy just by being his friend, imagine if you were something more. Just remember dad he might not be into you or men, at all-Kristina all of the sudden was excited about the discovery of this part of her dad's life. seeing him so happy just thinking about uncle Kyle made her realize she wouldn't mind them dating, she even hoped that by chance uncle Kyle might be into her dad.

You're right baby Kris, I'll talk to him-And Rizzo meant it, he planned on meeting Kyle later that day, to ask him if he would be ok with Kristina knowing about them, but specifically about Kyle being bi or better put Rizzosexual. 

Just one thing dad, promise you won't forget about daddy if you and uncle Kyle become a thing-Kristina said, she was happy for her dad, but she didn't want Kris to be replaced or suddenly forgotten by her dad.

Baby Kris, listen to me, I will never stop loving daddy. He'll always be my first true love, your daddy and part of our family and our lives. Even if I decide to share my life with someone else, he'll always have a special place in my heart-Rizzo said as he got up from the table to go hugging his daughter

I love you dad

I love you baby Kris. 


End file.
